Griffin Undying! A Heroes of Might and Magic story
by Manetheren Eagle
Summary: This story is follows a young knight of the Griffin Empire along the Heroes 5 storyline. His name is William Trueblood of the Raven Duchy.
1. Chapter 1: reassignment

Griffin Undying! A heroes of might and magic 5 story. This is my first story, so please help me improve my writing! This is a fanfiction that follow's the game's campaign from a new perspective. tell me if I mix events up! Thank you all!

 **Chapter 1: First Assignment.**

The grassy plains were stained red, the rivers tainted with blood. Everywhere, corpses of men and demons lay on the field where they had died. I surveyed the battlefield, than jogged back to Sir Dougal.

"Squire Trueblood, what happened during the battle?" _Of course, trust Sir Dougal to turn a battle into a lesson_.

"The imps overran the peasents, and were destroyed by Sir Vittorio's marksmen. However, the hell-chargers rushed them. Victory was only assured because of the help of Michael. However, it was very costly for my cousin's army." Sir Dougal tapped his helmet in that infuriating way.

"Very good, Trueblood. However, in the future, do not address me as an equal. I am your officer. repeat that last sentence with the respect due to me." _Blast it, stupid rank..._

"It was very costly for Cousin Ornella's forces sir!"

"Well, I'll take that for now. You've been removed from your position as my Squire, Trueblood!" My eyes filled with tears. I'd waited years, training, preparing, dreaming of my knighthood. I had worked while my brother played and flirted with the servants. I'd lost my chance and HE was a knight. I felt my world crumbling around me. Sir Dougal looked alarmed.

"No, No lad! I'm sorry. You've proved yourself. you've been reassigned" Sir Dougal, for all of his gruff stubbornness, was obviously trying to hold back some powerful emotion.

"Thank you sir! For everything!" I embraced the knight, who was really more of a father too me. "Where have I been assigned?" Sir Dougal smiled, and handed me a scroll.

"The Queen's rallying forces in Ashwood. Among the recruits, she asked for officers. I dub thee Sir William Trueblood of Raven Duchy, bear that honor well!" I bowed, and finally the tears fell. I seized Shadowbright's saddle. I'd waited years for this. Sir Dougal patted me on the back.

"Be safe, my boy! Remember, we'll pray for you. Griffin Eternal."

"Farewell, Uncle! Griffin Eternal" I set off at a canter, unaware that my fate was casting the die.

I arrived in Strongbow a week later. The town was obviously over-crowded. I decided to go to the tavern first, because in most towns it also served a station point for knights and other heroes.

When I entered the bar, it was full of knights from all of the duchys, except my own. In the center of the building a man in plain chain-mail was waving a list in the air.

"Silence! Silence you louts! You sign the paper, you get your pay!" Obviously the man was asking for a fight, but his face...

"Thomas?" I query incredulously. His parents had left the Duchy following the last Demon insurgence

"William? Is it you? What are you doing here?" Thomas is not stupid, but this was annoying.

"I'm signing your list! I've been sent by..." Thomas had cut me off, he was yelling again. Finally I got my name on that list.

"Report to Sir Rutger, Sir Knight." _That's it? ten years and barely a greeting?_ The Dragons must have been laughing in heaven, because there was a lot in store, and much worse things awaited me than missed greetings.


	2. Chapter 2: second thoughts

Griffin Undying, Chapter 2. If anyone out there reads this, please tell me if I've done well. It would make me a better writer, and thus I could create better stories. I do not own Heroes of might and magic 5.

 **Chapter 2: Second thoughts.**

Seeing Sir Rutger for the first time, I learn a very imprtant lesson. I learn that just because some knights were heroic, honorable, champins of Elrath by no means vindicates the lot. I enter Sir Rutger's camp, expecting to see a tidy, organized, efficient corps of warriors, perhaps practicing for the holy war against the demons. The reality was slightly grimmer... for the "warriors" a group of twenty footmen were carousing about, clothing and armor dirty and rumpled. There is a strong smell of cheap ale. I pass a dozing pair of guards, and walk right up to the tent belonging to the Lord of the camp.

"Sir Rutger, are you there, m'lord?" I call into the overly fancy, colorful tent. I hear some rather.. indecent sounding moans.

"Sir Rutger?" I call out again, and this time I recieve an answer. I hear some more moans, and then a rather dreary, bleary face peers out at me.

"Who are you, brat, and what are you doing disturbing my... repose?" The obviously drunk man queries. His eyes are bloodshot, and there is drool in his beard. I am utterly disgusted. However, he is to be my superior at arms, so I raise my arm in the ritual salute.

"Good morrow my lord," I begin, but then he falls out of the tent. He is only wearing his smallclothes. He staggers upright as a throaty female voice calls out from the tent

"Master, are you awake?" The debauched knight totters to his feet and then sloppily waves at me.

"Look here, brat, my time is better spent then with the likes of you, report to m-master Klauss and tell him I don't need interferance in m'camp" his voice is slurred, and I can tell he is not going to give me meaningful instruction. Sir Klauss isn't even on this side of the empire. I salute again, then I march off to find his liutenant. I pray to Elrath that the liutenant is a true Griffin knight.

I finally manage to get across the disorienting campsite.

"Greetings, Sir Knight," a soft, light female voice says. I turn, and I see a black haired young woman, about my age. She it wearing the mundane garb of an archer, but unlike the other soldiers I have seen here, she wears it neatly. Her stance is graceful, a little subserviant, but also dignified.

"Excuse me, Lady, might I inquire as to your name?" the question slips out before I can phrase a more meaningful question. she smiles softly and then says lightly,

"My name is Sakura Falcon, of the Greyhound Duchy. I have been sent my my father, Sir Stephan Falcon, to find the new quartermater. are you Sir William Trueblood?" I blush like, well, a lad talking to a pretty lass usually might.

"Y-y-yes, I am he" I stutter as I look at her face. long drifting black hair, eyes of a light violet, her ears... came to a slight point?

"Pleased to meet you!" she replies with a small smile. _Light! I look a fool, she's so... beautiful. is she an elf?_ I realize I'm staring at her, so I force myself to focus. That had never happened to me before.

"Can you lead me to your father?" I request tentativly, still bedazzled by her charm.

"Of course, follow me" she says, and then begins lightly jogging. I follow Sakura around the camp, back towards Strongbow. We stop at a part of camp obscured by trees and a stream. Sakura points to a rather ordinary tent.

"Father waits within." She smiles. I blush again, then bow, take her hand, and kiss it, in the way I watched Sir Dougal.

"Many thanks, M'lady" I stutter, and then as I walk towards the tent, she laughs.

This small part of the camp, at least, is like Sir Dougal's establishment. The soldiers uniforms are neat and pressed, the clang of swords echoes, and there is a disciplined feeing. I enter the tent, and immediatly I see the only real furniture is a table with six chairs. four are occupied by young men, while one is empty. The sixth chair, at the head of the table is occupied by a middle aged man in polished iron armor. He looks at me right as one one of the young men mutters,

"When will that **** quartermaster arrive?" The middle aged man intones softly, Duncan, look to the door. The young man, Duncan looks at the door and blushed. _I guess that comment wasn't meant to be heard_. I sigh, and then slaute again.

"Sir Stephan, William Trueblood reporting for reassignment." The knight smiles wearily, saluting back. I had no idea how much impact this man would have on my future.


End file.
